User talk:Assassin5061
Hello, Assassin5061! Welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki, and thank you for making your first contribution! We're always glad to see new faces. Are you excited to help create a complete database for one of the greatest series of games of all time? Here are some ideas to get you started! :The ' ' page will show you all of the edits recently made. It's a great place to get some ideas as to where you can help out! :Questions? Check out our New User's Guide! It has plenty of tips to get you used to the way our Wiki works. If you still have questions, leave a message here and Nebula, the Wiki's administrator, will get back to you. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::—from Thanks! Hi! I guess I never officially welcomed you. Sorry about that! I see you've been making a lot of great edits, though, so thanks for that! I would suggest that you apply for a Moderator position if you'd be interested, as it seems you are certainly qualified. Thanks again, and keep up the great work! Let me know if you have any questions. -Nebula- Anyone Else Here? Hey do you know where any of the other users have gone? I'm not certain you will know either but I'm only asking you since you seem to be the only other user on here. •_• Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 18:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Responses Hi there. These are the responses (1). Thank You :) (2). Yes, you apply the same way (3). I deleted them because those projects are for pages still in the development stages. Most of the articles now meet standards for wikia and so those projects are no longer necessary. Deathstroke's Apprentice 03:37, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Rollback/Mod You are now a rollback / mod! Keep up the good work! Deathstroke's Apprentice 21:33, October 16, 2014 (UTC) B-Crat You are now an admin and I went further: I feel as if you are a dedicated member of this wiki and you are also a bureaucrat now. :). Happy Editing and Congrats ;). Deathstroke's Apprentice 04:14, October 20, 2014 (UTC) BTW, please give me a color code so I may put it as your user names' color. Thanks. Deathstroke's Apprentice 04:19, October 20, 2014 (UTC) You are welcome :D. Regarding the color code, mine is green. Just tell me your favorite color and I'll look for one to code in. Deathstroke's Apprentice 22:05, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Is this ok? Deathstroke's Apprentice 22:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I will apply it Deathstroke's Apprentice 22:27, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I have to do it tomorrow. My tablet glitches with CSS. Unless you know how? Deathstroke's Apprentice 22:36, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Deathstroke's Apprentice 22:42, October 20, 2014 (UTC) You're user color should now be a dark red :) Deathstroke's Apprentice 03:19, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Saying Hello Hi, How are you doing? Cstoczyn (talk) 00:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC)